


Oneirataxia.

by pudding (naiyou)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: It's just Tiny, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Murder Thoughts, word count not enough for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiyou/pseuds/pudding
Summary: Seungyoun meets the man of his life.
Relationships: Pairing Not Specified
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Challenge #1 — Fairy Tale Thoughts





	Oneirataxia.

**Author's Note:**

> **there might be some (possibly) triggering thoughts in this fic. please do NOT continue reading if anything bothers you.**
> 
> **this is my first kpop fic!!! and honestly i am not so pleased with this because i know there are plot holes and i really want to expand on it but u know what.**

everyone in the kingdom but prince seungyoun anticipated the ball. the king and queen decided to throw a ball for the prince who they believe is now at the right age to marry and soon, be the one to take over the kingdom. all that ever happened over the past few months was a lot of convincing from his parents. in fact, they had even made it open to the public thinking that the prince would like it better-that perhaps the prince wouldn’t want a noble and was just looking for a common woman that’s smart and lovely.

  
  


except, the prince isn’t willing to let go of his youth just yet. all this freedom and the ability to roam around without having to think about the kingdom’s problems. meeting up with his friends, falling in love and marrying someone when he thinks it’s the right time. not responsibilities, not the kingdom.

sometimes he wishes that he was just a mere commoner. rather than having all these riches in front of him, he would just want to take his time, learn. love takes time, and it’s not like anyone can catch his attention easily.

sadly, he can’t do anything about this as it has been set. whether he likes it or not, he’s stuck for the next few hours at in the ball to watch as nobles and commoners alike mingle.

/

people start pouring in at eight in the evening, the palace hall that was almost always empty is now slowly being filled with people, men and women wearing their best clothes and giving everyone their prettiest smiles. seungyoun entertains each and every one of them despite not exactly feeling like it right now. he drinks when offered liquor, dance when they ask to dance with him.

some people definitely have other agendas other than simply attending the party or wanting to see him in person. girls would often try to keep him around longer or seduce him. that was the point of the ball after all, to charm the prince into marrying them. thankfully, he’s able to pull himself away from these women.

_ these dirty pigs who only want to be with him because he’s a prince, aren’t they pathetic? _

nine in the evening-only an hour has passed and he already feels tired. multiple times, he had asked the king if he could rest, but despite his permission, someone would still approach him. in the middle of his meal, while he’s talking to his friends, and even when he had already politely rejected them due to needing a little break.

annoying. this whole ball is annoying, and seungyoun wants this to end now. as a prince, he can’t show it to the guests. it takes him more energy to keep smiling, and somehow, his steps feel a lot heavier than before. dealing with people is tiring, how does the king do this?

_ pretentious, they would turn their back on him anyway. _

ten in the evening, and everyone that was invited should have been there already. but even though it’s late, they open the doors for a beautiful man in blue.

for the first time in his life, seungyoun thinks that he’s in love at first sight. he needs to meet him.

but each time he tries to get near him, he gets swept away by someone else.

_ can’t they just leave him alone? _

finally, he’s able to have some time to himself at eleven thirty in the evening. seungyoun sees him on the palace’s balcony, watching people take a walk or a breath of fresh air inon the gardens down below.

a small face, pretty round eyes and curly hair. seungyoun can’t see him clearly, but the prince tries to remember what he could make out of the man’s face.

the rest of the evening, they danced and talked about one another as they did. finally, someone who shares the same thoughts and ideas as him. he thinks he has found the one, and right after they’re finished with their conversation, he wants to bring him to his parents, introduce him and tell them that he’s made his choice.

but when the clock struck twelve, he’s gone and Seungyoun wasn’t able to even ask for his name. all that was left is a glass shoe.

/

as soon as the ball ends, he orders everyone to gather and help him find the man with the glass shoe.

they claim not to see it. not the knights or the palace staff. the king gives him a look as if he were crazy and the queen, though she tells him that she believes in what he says, seemed to act the opposite. her questions of who, where and how and the hesitation in her eyes tell him so.

seungyoun swears he’s real. they all should know he exists since he entered the palace late! all eyes were on him too. how is it possible that they have never seen that man when all eyes were on him last night?

no, he’s not from seungyoun’s imagination. they’re lying. he’s real. seungyoun knows that he isn’t making things up.

it was then he hears someone whisper to him.

“ _ they wouldn’t listen to you. i told you, didn’t i? they think you’re crazy. they only let you think that you’re fit for the throne, when you’re just going to be their little puppet. _ "

they’re right.

_ kill them, get your freedom. _

__

_ they’ll pretend not to see you when they think you did something wrong. _

__

_ you’re not perfect, leave this place. _

__

_ take their lives, take your freedom. _

__

_ you wanted this for the longest time. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fun fact,,,, i'm an h10'er (i'm babie) but i grew up listening to the peter pan records' cinderella. it's on youtube and if you know it,,, _1,2,3 suddenly magically_ is the best song in that record!!!
> 
> and also, i might be joining this fest every now and then when i have ideas! ,,, and if these still has any errors,,, i tried,, sklfjslk im sry,
> 
> thank u stickie for making me write something else other than zdj and for helping me edit this fic with proper tenses,,, bc i suck at it ily!!!


End file.
